Neon Genesis Evangelion 2: La segunda venida de los ÁNGELES
by Lajsouwi
Summary: A las dos semanas del ataque de Tabris, se detecta a un Ángel dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia Tokyo-3, bajo el mar. Al salir a la superficie, los científicos de NERV se llevan una sorpresa al ver que el Ángel es Sachiel, el 3er Ángel de nuevo. ¿Por qué ha vuelto?, ¿cómo, si se autodestruyó junto a Shinji? Esta historia no tiene en cuenta ninguna de las películas, sólo el anime.
1. Prólogo: ¿Ese es?

Shinji estaba sentado frente al rostro del EVA-01. Acababa de visitar a Asuka. Según él, parecía una zombi. Tenía unas grandes ojeras, siempre miraba al frente, no respondía a ningún estímulo del exterior. Estuvo con ella unos 15 minutos, "hablando con ella". Simplemente, él hablaba. Le contó la experiencia con Tabris, el decimoséptimo Ángel, o, como él prefería llamarlo, Kaworu. Aunque fue como hablarle a la pared, o como si estuviera hablando solo. Ni siquiera sabía si ella le había prestado atención, o si, simplemente le había escuchado. Pero necesitaba desahogarse. Desde que Asuka cayó en ese estado "vegetal", Shinji iba a visitarla cuando necesitaba "hablar". Últimamente, y hasta Misato se había dado cuenta, de que Shinji se encontraba de mejor humor. Mucho más social y con más carácter que cuando le conoció, hace ya cuatro meses. Fue a mediados de septiembre cuando Sachiel, el tercer Ángel apareció, justo cuando Shinji, también conocido como el tercer niño, fue "reclutado" por NERV.

Mientras Shinji contemplaba, metido en sus pensamientos, el EVA-01, una alarma ensordecedora avisaba de la llegada de un Ángel. "Aquí estás, Lilim" pensó Shinji mientras se levantaba del suelo y se dirigió a la sala de mandos. Allí estaban Misato y Rei.

-Buenos días, Shinji-dijo Misato, seriamente.

-Buenos días. ¿Ya está aquí, verdad?-preguntó Shinji.

El chico estaba impaciente por derrotar al último Ángel, ya que así se acabaría por fin todo.

-Eso parece-contestó Misato-, todavía no tenemos contacto visual, pero se ha confirmado que el patrón sanguíneo es azul.

-Bien. Por cierto, buenos días, Ayanami.

-Buenos días, Ikari.

Un helicóptero seguía de cerca al Ángel mientras navegaba a gran velocidad por el agua. Iba tan profundo que ni la forma se podía distinguir.

-¿Qué poderes tendrá este?-preguntó Shinji.

-A saber, aunque no te lo creas, lo descubrimos a la vez que tú lo haces.

-Ya, lo suponía.

-Bueno, ya es la hora. Shinji, saldrás en el EVA-01. Rei, tú serás su respaldo en el EVA-00.

-De acuerdo-contestó Shinji, armado de valor (por una vez).

-Sí-dijo Rei, con su monótona voz usual.

Más pronto que tarde, Shinji y Rei ya estaban en el Entry Plug. Poco después, insertaron el LCL en ambos y Shinji salió en el EVA-01 hacia la superficie. Mientras, Rei estaba en el 00, esperando ser lanzada a la misión. El EVA-01 se encaminó en dirección sureste, y mientras salió el EVA-00. Al llegar a la superficie, un estruendo enorme sorprendió tanto a Shinji como a Rei.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Rei, tranquila.

-Se ha quedado atascada la puerta de salida del EVA-00. Tranquila Rei, estamos trabajando en ello-le contestó Misato desde la sala de mandos.

-Ma-mayor Katsuragi…

-¿Sí, Makoto?

-Mire las imágenes del Ángel…

-¡No puede ser!

Misato quedó impresionada ante la imagen que mostraba la pantalla.

-Chicos…

-¿Qué?-preguntaron ambos, casi instantáneamente.

-Aquí tenéis imágenes en directo del Ángel, desde un helicóptero de las Naciones Unidas.

Ambos, al igual que Misato, quedaron anonadados con la imagen.

-¿Ese es…?-preguntó Rei.

-¿Sachiel?


	2. Capítulo 1: Sachiel ataca de nuevo

**Capítulo 1: Sachiel ataca de nuevo.**

Shinji no podía dejar de mirar la pantalla. El tercer Ángel había vuelto. Estaba allí, saliendo del agua, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿Có-có-cómo puede ser?

-No lo sé.

-¡Yo mismo lo maté!, bueno, se autodestruyó, pero da igual.

-Ya lo sé.

-¡¿Entonces?!

-Lo único que sé es que está ahí. Lo bueno es que ya sabéis qué hacer para acabar con él.

-¿Pe-pe-pe-pe-pero…?

-¡Los "peros" para luego, ve a por él!

-¿Y Ayanami?

-Estamos trabajando para sacarla, tú ve a por él.

-Tranquilo Shinji-dijo Rei-, yo estaré bien.

-Vale… Allá voy.

Shinji se dirigió lentamente al sureste de nuevo. Fue tranquilo, pensando que seguramente sería una broma o algo parecido. Pero al ver a Sachiel saliendo del agua y posándose sobre el suelo frente a él vio que no se trataba de una broma. El Ángel procedió a hacer algo parecido a lo que hizo la primera vez, pero Shinji ya se lo esperaba. Al intentar coger la cabeza del EVA-01, Shinji se apartó y le cogió los brazos, intentando partirlos. Pero estaba tan concentrado que no se fijó en el brillo que desprendió uno de los ojos de Sachiel. Un rayo increíble salió del Ángel e impactó de lleno en el EVA-01 que salió despedido y cayó sobre la puerta de salida del EVA-00.

-Aya… Ayanami…-dijo Shinji intentando ver si seguía viva.

Mientras en la sala de mandos, Misato llamaba histéricamente a Rei.

-¡Rei!, ¡¿Rei, me oyes...?! ¡Makoto, expulsa el Entry Plug!

-No se puede, aunque lo hiciéramos se quedaría atascada en la puerta y sería más difícil sacarla.

-¡Pues traedla de vuelta, bajadla!

-Creo que eso sí que podemos hacerlo.

Makoto probó a intentar bajar el EVA-00 y por suerte, bajó a Rei de nuevo a la plataforma de lanzamiento. Médicos y científicos, incluidas Ritsuko y Misato fueron corriendo al lugar de "aterrizaje". Al sacar el Entry Plug y abrirlo, encontraron a Rei tirada en el asiento, sangrando por la nariz e inconsciente. Rápidamente los médicos sacaron a Rei del Entry Plug, la tumbaron en una camilla y se la llevaron a urgencias. Ritsuko fue con los médicos y Misato, tuvo que quedarse para ayudar al EVA que quedaba en la superficie.

Y hablando del EVA-01, Shinji seguía arriba, un poco aturdido por el golpe. Al recordar de golpe todo lo que había pasado, una enorme furia invadió su cuerpo, haciendo que el EVA se levantara solo. Se acercó corriendo a Ángel, esquivando sus ataques y golpeándolo directamente en su núcleo, haciendo que cayera al suelo y destrozando un camión que había allí en medio. Al caer, Shinji hizo que el EVA se agachara, quedando a su altura. Entonces comenzó a dar puñetazos al núcleo de Sachiel, con ambas manos. Mientras, Sachiel intentó defenderse, levantando un brazo para intentar atacarle. En ese momento, mientras con una mano seguía destrozando el núcleo, con la otra paró la mano de Sachiel y se la partió en el acto, soltando su típica sangre azulada. Finalmente, el núcleo se rompió y Sachiel explotó en una llamarada en forma de cruz invertida.

Después de eso, Shinji volvió a la puerta de salida para ser devuelto a las instalaciones. Antes de cerrarse, Shinji no pudo evitar echar un último vistazo a la plataforma de salida del EVA-00, semidestrozada después de su caída. Al llegar abajo y salir del Entry Plug, lo primero que hizo fue hablar con Misato.

-¿Qué tal está Ayanami?

-La verdad es que no lo sé. Ritsuko, Rei y los médicos se fueron hace unos 20 minutos. Estarán haciéndole pruebas durante el día, así que te recomiendo que vayas mañana a visitarla.

Shinji, aún con resignación, aceptó la recomendación de Misato y fue al vestuario a cambiarse. Mientras, Ikari y Fuyutsuki llamaron a Misato para una reunión de urgencia.

-Tenemos problemas, comandante Katsuragi-dijo Fuyutsuki en tono serio.

-Lo suponía.

-Sólo nos queda un piloto para los EVA.

-Sí.

-Los otros tres... Se podría decir que están fuera de combate-dijo Ikari,

-La piloto del EVA-00, Rei Ayanami-relató Fuyutsuki-, tiene lesiones graves e incluso su vida peligra. La piloto del EVA-02, Asuka Langley Soryu, tiene serios problemas mentales debido al combate con el decimoquinto Ángel, y el piloto del EVA-03, Touji Suzuhara, aparte de haber sufrido muchas heridas y un severo trauma, ahora mismo vive con su familia en un pueblo a las afueras de Nueva Osaka.

-De momento sólo nos queda Shinji.

-Sí, ya lo sé.

-Siento de veras llegar a estos extremos pero... Katsuragi, mañana mismo tendrá un coche en la puerta que la llevará a Hakatsuki. Ah, y Shinji no podrá acompañarle.

-¿Por?

-Shinji podría resultarle un estorbo, tanto a usted como a nosotros.

-Bueno... Supongo que vale.

-Puede irse.

Misato se fue molesta de la sala, buscando a Shinji. Lo encontró mirando en una cámara los "restos" del EVA-00.

-Vamos Shinji-le dijo Misato con una voz tranquilizadora-, tú no has tenido la culpa, además, ella es fuerte, seguro que se recupera.

-Vale.

Más tarde en casa de Shinji y Misato, ambos estaban tomando la cena, un delicioso ramen. Pero los dos estaban en silencio. Y Misato lo rompió.

-Mañana me iré pronto, y probablemente no volveré hasta la noche.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo un viaje de trabajo, a Hakatsuki.

-¿Para...?

-No puedo decírtelo. Lo siento.

-Eh...

-Mañana pasarás todo el día solo, así que te dejaré dinero para comida y para el metro. Ah, y te dejaré un poco más para el viaje al hospital.

-Gracias.

Al poco apareció Pen-Pen, cogió una lata de comida y se metió de nuevo en su habitación.

-Mañana ve al cuartel para el entrenamiento, Ritsuko te esperará allí para hacer las pruebas pertinentes. Supongo que pasarás allí casi toda la mañana. Cuando vayas al hospital, recuerda cerrar bien al salir.

-Vale.

Al acabar de comer, Shinji se levantó para recoger los platos, pero Misato le detuvo.

-Tranquilo, ya lavo yo los platos.

-Pero, si me toca a mi...

-Ya, pero mañana te espera un día duro. Vete a dormir ya.

-Vale... Buenas noches, Misato.

-Buenas noches, Shinji.

El mencionado anteriormente se metió en su habitación, se cambió de ropa y se tumbó en su cama, colocándose sus auriculares y escuchando música, hasta que Morfeo decidiera venir y llevarle al mundo de los sueños.


	3. Capítulo 2: ¡¿Sabotaje!

CAPÍTULO 2: ¡¿Sabotaje?!

Al día siguiente, Shinji se despertó y se cambió directamente. Al salir de su habitación, después de ordenar un poco el salón, vio que había una nota en la mesa del comedor:

"Shinji, como te dije ayer, te he dejado el dinero en la encimera de la cocina. Recuerda darle de comer a Pen-Pen. Pásalo bien hoy. Con cariño, Misato"

Cogió el dinero de la encimera y se fue, asegurándose de que cerraba bien la puerta. Caminó hacia la estación de metro preguntándose cómo estaría Rei, y dudando incluso si seguía viva o no. Cogió el metro en dirección al cuartel de NERV, pensando también qué habría pasado para que Misato fuera enviada a Hakatsuki.

Mientras, Misato ya había llegado a Hakatsuki. Finalmente había ido en tren, en vez de en coche. Le dieron un mapa que indicaba dónde vivían Touji y su familia ahora. En unos diez minutos, Misato ya había llegado a la casa. Llamó a la puerta y una niña pequeña abrió la puerta.

-Hola, ¿quién eres?

-Me llamo Misato Katsuragi. ¿Está tu hermano?

-Sí, ahora mismo le llamo.

La chica, que no tenía más de nueve años, desapareció mientras Misato entraba al recibidor de la casa. Era una casa pre-segundo impacto. Se notaba en el tipo de arquitectura y en la decoración de la casa.

-Hola, señorita Katsuragi.

Touji apareció de repente en silla de ruedas, con una cara que no sabría definir con "miedo", "nerviosismo", "excitación" o las tres a la vez. Se percató de que le faltaban la pierna izquierda y el brazo del mismo lado. Misato sintió mucha pena por él.

-Touji, ahora hablo contigo, antes tengo que hacer una llamada.

-Por supuesto.

Misato decidió llamar a Fuyutsuki, el segundo en el mando. Después de cuatro tonos, Fuyutsuki respondió a la llamada.

-¿Diga?

-¿Señor Fuyutsuki?

-Sí, digame.

-Soy Katsuragi.

-Ah, ¿está ya en Hakatsuki?

-Sí, pero hay un problema.

-¿Cuál, se ha perdido como la otra vez?

-No. ¡Sólo fue una vez!

-Vale, vale... ¿Entonces?

-¿Sabía que a Touji le faltan un brazo y una pierna?

-No.

-¿Y entonces, qué hago yo aquí?

-Espere un momento, ahora la llamaremos.

-¡No espe...-en ese momento, Fuyutsuki colgó.

Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. Touji seguía allí, en su silla de ruedas. Seguía igual de nervioso que antes, aunque no había escuchado la conversación.

-Touji, ¿Están tu padre o tu abuelo por aquí?

-Sí, mi padre está en el salón.

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Claro.

Al entrar vio a un hombre de unos 37 años, sentado a la mesa, leyendo el periódico. Tenía el pelo del mismo color que el de Touji.

-Papá, esta es Misato Katsuragi, de NERV.

-Hola, bienvenida. Siéntese.

Misato se sentó a la mesa. La pobre se sentía culpable por todo lo que debieron de sufrir Touji y su familia, aunque en realidad fue Ikari el que ordenó la destrucción del EVA-03, junto a Touji, al convertirse en el decimotercer Ángel.

-¿Y qué quería de nosotros?

Misato pensó que a lo mejor sabía que ella no tuvo la culpa del incidente. Por eso no la trataban con hostilidad.

-Verá... Ayer se produjo un incidente a las afueras de Tokyo-3. Un Ángel.

Touji al oír esa palabra, tuvo un mareo increíble.

-Perdón, tengo que ir a tomar el aire-dijo con voz rápida.

Dio la vuelta a su silla de ruedas y de fue al jardín de la casa.

-Y resulta que una de los pilotos de nuestro escuadrón resultó gravemente herida. Sólo nos queda una persona. Y nos gustaría saber si Touji podría volver a pilotar un EVA.

-Pero, en silla de ruedas no podría, además de que ya ve como ha reaccionado sólo con oír la palabra Ángel...

-Claro que nosotros no sabíamos nada del estado actual de Touji...

Iba a continuar pero sonó el teléfono. Era Fuyutsuki.

-Señor Fuyutsuki...

-Ya está arreglado. Si vuelve a pilotar el EVA, le pondrán un brazo y una pierna artificiales.

-Pero...

-Dígaselo-y acto seguido colgó.

Misato volvió a guardar el teléfono y siguió hablando con el padre de Touji.

-Mire, me han dicho que si Touji volviese a pilotar el EVA, se le pondrían un brazo y una pierna artificiales.

-No, lo siento mucho.

-Bueno, no pasa nada. Lo malo es que si no acepta, no sólo él, sino todo el mundo estaría en peligro. A veces con un solo piloto se puede, pero otras no. Y los otros dos pilotos están hospitalizados.

-Bueno pues lo sien...

-Lo haré-dijo Touji entrando en la sala de nuevo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Lo único que quiero es que mi hermana y mi familia sobrevivan. Y si yo me tengo que sacrificar, me sacrificaré.

-Pero hijo...

-Muchas gracias Touji.

Mientras, Shinji ya había acabado de realizar las pruebas del EVA-01. Sabía por fin que Ayanami estaba viva. Se lo dijo Ritsuko, la cual acompañó a Rei al hospital. Después de cambiarse, y salir del vestuario, Ritsuko le esperaba en la puerta.

-Shinji, tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Qué pasa, doctora Akagi?

-Verás, hemos estado investigando el mecanismo de salida del EVA-00 para encontrar el fallo. Y hemos visto que fue saboteado a posta.

-¡¿Sabotaje?!

-Sí. Después vimos las grabaciones de la cámara de seguridad y vimos como Asuka se acercaba allí y tiraba un montón de trastos al mecanismo para atascarlo.

-¿A... a... Asuka?

-Sí. Lo siento, pero debías saberlo. No sabemos como consiguió salir del hospital ni como llegó hasta las instalaciones sin ser descubierta. Lo que si tiene es un móvil para hacerlo.

-Un... móvil...

-Sabemos que se llevaba mal con Rei, además de que en su estado de desequilibrio mental... Es imposible no culparla. Lo siento.

Ritsuko se fue, dejando a un Shinji confundido y perdido. Shinji decidió dirigirse directamente al hospital. Al llegar, fue a visitar a Ayanami. Estaba despierta, confundida, tenía un brazo escayolado y una tirita en la frente.

-Hola, Ayanami.

-Hola... Me siento rara.

-¿Cómo rara?

-Es la primera vez que recuerdo todo lo que ha pasado.

-¿Eh?

-Es la primera vez que recuerdo un accidente.

-Ah... Pero, ¿estás bien?

-Supongo, yo no me siento mal.

-Vale. Hoy he sabido que te quedaste atascada por culpa de Asuka.

-¿Cómo de Asuka?

-Saboteó el mecanismo para que no salieras.

-Pero si estaba en el psiquiátrico...

-Nadie sabe como consiguió salir de allí sin ser vista.

-Ah...

-¿No estás enfadada?

-No, tendrá sus motivos. Además, tiene un severo problema mental, ¿no?

-Se supone que sí... Bueno, Ayanami, tengo que irme. Que te recuperes pronto.

Ayanami no respondió. Finalmente Shinji regresó a casa, comió, y dio de comer a Pen-Pen. Después se pasó todo el día metido en sus pensamientos, escuchando música y viendo la televisión. No se esperaba lo que pasaría por la noche.

Sobre las 21:30, Shinji se había quedado dormido en su habitación, y Misato llegaba a la casa con un invitado especial.

-Pasa Touji.

-Sí.

En cuanto llegó a Tokyo-3, le operaron de inmediato para ponerle el brazo y la pierna artificiales. Aún así, y hasta que se asentara, debería ir en silla de ruedas durante una semana más. Entró con cuidado de no desconchar la pared, mientras Misato traía sus maletas detrás. Su familia no tenía dinero suficiente para volver a Tokyo-3, por lo que Misato se ofreció para que viviera con ella una temporada.

-Dormirás en la habitación de Asuka.

-¿Y Asuka?

-¿No te lo han dicho?, está en un hospital por problemas mentales.

-Ah... vale...

-¡Shinji, ya estamos aquí!

Shinji se despertó vagamente, y se levantó de la cama. Al entrar en el salón y ver a Touji, lo primero que hizo fue darle un abrazo.

-¡Touji, cuánto tiempo!

-Hola, Ikari.

-Uf, tienes la mano muy fría.

Resulta que el brazo y la pierna artificiales tenían el aspecto de unos de verdad.

-No es que esté fría... Es que no tengo brazo.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Ni pierna. Los perdí en el accidente. Y me han puesto unos artificiales.

-¿Y eso?

-Voy a ser el piloto del EVA-02.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Como Asuka y Ayanami están de baja, me han pedido que pilote de nuevo un EVA. Y he dicho que sí.

-Pero... ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado?

-Lo único que quiero es que mi familia esté bien. Y me sacrificaría por ellos si hace falta.

-Bueno, si tú estás tan convencido...

-También, como mi familia no puede volver a Tokyo-3, Misato me ha ofrecido vivir aquí el tiempo que necesite.

-¿Pe-pe-pe-pero dónde?

-En la habitación de Asuka.

-Ah, vale... Espera que te ayudo.

Shinji cogió sus maletas y las llevó al cuarto de Asuka.

-Siento la decoración, pero si la quito y Asuka se entera me mata.

-No pasa nada.

-Por cierto, ¿Kensuke dónde está?

-Por lo que oí, se fue a vivir a Sapporo con sus abuelos.

-¿Y su padre?

-Como trabaja en NERV, se ha quedado aquí en Tokyo-3.

-Por cierto, ¿sabías que antes de llamarse Tokyo-3, la ciudad que había aquí se llamaba Hakone?

-No, no lo sabía. ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-Misato. Dice que así se llamaba antes del Segundo Impacto.

-¿Qué tal chicos?-dijo Misato entrando por la puerta con varios botes de ramen precocinado.

-Bien-dijeron los dos al unísono.


	4. Capítulo 3: Un visitante nocturno

Después de cenar el ramen instantáneo que había traído Misato, los tres, Misato, Shinji y Touji fueron a dormir. Misato se fue a dar una ducha antes de dormir. Touji estaba demasiado cansado y cayó redondo en la cama. Y Shinji colocó bien su cama y se tumbó en ella. Conectó su dispositivo SDAT e intentó dormir. Cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, Shinji sintió una presencia en su habitación. Intento ignorarla, pero al volver a sentirla, decidió encender la luz.

-Buenas noches Shinji-kun.

El tercer niño se asustó increíblemente al ver de nuevo, sobre su escritorio a Kaworu Nagisa, el quinto niño y posterior decimoséptimo Ángel. Shinji hizo lo que pudo para maniatar a Kaworu para que no escapara, y rápidamente, fue corriendo al baño para avisar a Misato.

-¡Mi-mi-mi-Misato-san!-exclamó Shinji sin abrir la puerta del baño.

-¿Qué quieres, Shinji-kun?

-Ka... Kaworu ha vuelto.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Lo he atado y está en mi habitación...

-Ahora mismo voy Shinji-kun, tú vigílale mientras yo salgo.

-Vale...

Shinji volvió a su habitación. Kaworu seguía encima del escritorio, maniatado y esperándole.

-¿No me echabas de menos, Shinji-kun?

-Sí... bueno, no... ¡No lo sé!

Misato apareció rápidamente por la puerta, vestida como Mayor.

-Shinji, vístete deprisa que nos vamos a NERV.

-¡¿A estas horas?!

-Sí, siempre hay algunos operarios y científicos de guardia, además, creo que esta noche estaba Ritsuko allí.

Misato se llevó a Kaworu y lo montó en el asiento delantero junto a ella. Mientras, a Shinji le tocaba ir en el asiento de atrás. Condujo lo más rápido posible, saltándose algún que otro semáforo en rojo, hasta llegar a NERV. Llevó al maniatado Kaworu por las instalaciones hasta llegar a la sala de mandos.

-¡Ritsuko!-gritó Misato, despertando a más de uno que se había quedado traspuesto en la sala.

-Misato, ¿qué pa...?-paró al ver a Kaworu junto a ella.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?

-¡No lo sé, Shinji se lo encontró en su habitación!

-¡Rápido!-gritó Ritsuko-, venid y hacedle pruebas a Nagisa.

Unos científicos vinieron y se llevaron al maniatado peliblanco. Mientras, Shinji seguía anonadado con la sorpresa que acababa de recibir en sus narices. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría allí?, ¿Cómo consiguió colarse en casa?, y lo más importante, ¿cómo ha vuelto a la vida?" se preguntaba el tercer niño mientras Misato lo llevaba de vuelta a casa.

Al llegar al apartamento, Touji seguía durmiendo, ya que de lo cansado que estaba no se enteró del escándalo sufrido con la aparición del niño Ángel. Tanto Misato como Shinji fueron directamente a la cama. Shinji volvió a ponerse su dispositivo SDAT hasta quedarse dormido, pasados unos siete minutos.

Al día siguiente, Shinji y Touji fueron al cuartel general de NERV, junto a Misato, ya que los tres habían sido convocados para una reunión de urgencia a primera hora de la mañana. Rei también fue convocada a la reunión. El médico de Rei le dio permiso para ir a la reunión, siempre y cuando volviera antes de las diez y media de la mañana, hora a la que le tenían que hacer de nuevo pruebas para ver si podían darle el alta. Asuka no fue convocada, ya que NERV conocía perfectamente el alcance de la esquizofrenia que sufría.

Al llegar a la sala de reuniones, estaban Shinji, Misato, Touji, Rei, Ritsuko, Makoto, Maya y Fuyutsuki. Shinji se sorprendió gratamente de la presencia de Rei en la reunión, aunque no le preguntó nada por que no le dio tiempo, ya que cuando iba a dirigirse hacia ella, entró en la sala su padre, el comandante Gendou Ikari.

-Como todos sabemos, en los últimos dos días han ocurrido dos hechos que nos han sorprendido. Primero, la venida de Sachiel de nuevo, el tercer Ángel. Y ayer, cosa que Ayanami, Suzuhara y Fuyutsuki no saben, es que apareció de nuevo el quinto niño y decimoséptimo Ángel, Kaworu Nagisa en la residencia de la mayor Katsuragi y de los pilotos Ikari y Suzuhara.

Al sólo oír el nombre de Kaworu Nagisa, Rei se sorprendió, pero no se alegró precisamente. Su rostro se volvió más frío si cabe. Touji quedó impresionado, debido al hecho de que alguien se había colado en su casa y era el único que no se había enterado. Mientras, Fuyutsuki ni se inmutó por el hecho de que Nagisa hubiera vuelto a la vida.

-A partir de ahora vamos a ser más precavidos que nunca. Sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos. Lo que no sabemos es ni por qué ni en qué orden, por lo que se extremarán las medidas de precaución. Temiendo la venida de los Ángeles restantes vamos a instaurar las siguientes medidas.

El comandante repartió a los presentes unas hojas con las nuevas medidas de precaución ante los Ángeles. En las hojas ponía lo siguiente:

Medidas frente a la aparición de los Ángeles:

1\. Recordando lo ocurrido con el quinto Ángel, Ramiel, el Geofront será protegido con capas de mayor grosor y fuerza.

2\. Recordando lo ocurrido con el séptimo Ángel, Israfel, los pilotos de las unidades Evangelion, serán sometidos a un entrenamiento de sincronización y coordinación dos veces por semana.

3\. Recordando lo ocurrido con el octavo Ángel, Sandalphon, serán construidos lo más rápido posible un traje térmico para cada unidad.

4\. Recordando lo ocurrido con el noveno Ángel, Matarael, las unidades Evangelion serán reforzadas con una capa protectora contra ácidos.

5\. Recordando lo ocurrido con el undécimo Ángel, Iruel, las computadoras MAGI serán revisadas por los científicos y serán actualizadas para evitar una nueva invasión.

6\. Recordando lo ocurrido con el duodécimo Ángel, Leliel, se intentará ampliar la capacidad de energía de las unidades Evangelion.

7\. Recordando lo ocurrido con el décimotercer Ángel, Bardiel, la unidad EVA-03 no será reconstruida. Aún así es posible que el Ángel vuelva a la vida en una de las otras unidades Evangelion. Pero eso no podemos evitarlo. Sin embargo se creará un posible protocolo de urgencia para intentar extraer el Entry Plug intentando evitar lesiones graves en el piloto que esté en su interior.

-Hemos hecho pruebas a Nagisa-continuó Ikari-, y no presenta patrón sanguíneo azul, aún así, será vigilado las veinticuatro horas. Vivirá aquí, en NERV, en una habitación completamente aislada del exterior hasta que podamos demostrar que realmente no estamos en peligro. Cambiando de tema, doctora Akagi, usted y su equipo se encargarán de la actualización del sistema MAGI.

-Sí, comandante Ikari.

-Para los pilotos Suzuhara, Ikari y Ayanami, las pruebas de sincronización comenzarán la próxima semana. Habrá entrenamiento los lunes y los jueves.

-Sí-dijeron al unísono Shinji, Rei y Touji.

-Ah, y se me olvidaba decirles que el Instituto Marduk ha encontrado al sexto niño.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron a la vez Misato, Shinji, Rei, Ritsuko y Touji.

-Llegará a Tokyo-3 mañana. Además de que pronto acabará la construcción del EVA-04 en Alemania, y será traído a nuestras instalaciones en aproximadamente una semana. Su nombre es Kensuke Aida.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron esta vez sólo Shinji, Touji y Misato.

-Una cosa más, hemos fijado ya los pilotos de las unidades Evangelion. Pueden cambiar en caso de problemas, pero, si todo va bien, Rei Ayanami pilotará el EVA-00, Shinji Ikari el EVA-01, Touji Suzuhara el EVA-02 y Kensuke Aida en EVA-04. Si la antigua piloto del EVA-02, Asuka Langley Soryu vuelve a la normalidad, será colocada como piloto de reserva, y para evitar problemas, aunque el patrón sanguíneo no sea azul, Kaworu Nagisa no volverá a pilotar una unidad Evangelion. No hay más que decir, pueden retirarse.

Ritsuko se fue con Maya y Makoto a empezar con la renovación del software de MAGI, mientras Rei abandonaba la sala intranquila con la noticia de que su "archienemigo" Kaworu había vuelto, y Shinji, Touji y Misato seguían petrificados después de saber que Kensuke sería el piloto del EVA-04.

-Bueno, mira...-dijo Touji-, por lo menos llegará a pilotar un EVA, como él quería...

-Sí...-respondió Shinji aún paralizado.


	5. Capítulo 4: La inquietante Rei Ayanami

CAPÍTULO 4: La inquietante Rei Ayanami.

Por la mañana, antes de ir al Aeropuerto, Touji fue al médico, el cual le permitió comenzar a andar de nuevo con la pierna ortopédica. No se le dio muy mal. De vez en cuando se daba un traspiés y Shinji y Misato tenían que sujetarle, pero se fue acostumbrando fácilmente. Después, Misato, junto con Rei, Shinji y Touji fueron al Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokyo-3 a recoger a Kensuke.

-¿Cuál es su vuelo?-preguntó Touji.

-Mira aquel panel, el tercero, el de llegadas. Es el que viene de Sapporo.

-Parece que llegará en tres minutos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no vemos a Kensuke, Touji?-preguntó Shinji.

-Pues... creo que desde hace dos o tres semanas.

-Atención por favor-decía alguien por megafonía-, los pasajeros del vuelo 2130 de Japan Airlines desde Sapporo llegarán por la puerta A-7.

-Vamos para allá-dijo Misato, dirigiéndose a la puerta A-7.

A los pocos minutos, Kensuke apareció por la puerta de embarque, y salió corriendo hacia Shinji y Touji, a los cuales les dio un abrazo.

-¡Cuánto tiempo chicos!-exclamó Kensuke al abrazarlos.

-Sí, casi un mes...

-Hola Misato-san-dijo Kensuke separándose de Touji y de Shinji-, y hola a ti también, Ayanami.

-Bienvenido Kensuke-respondió alegre Misato.

-Hola, Aida-respondió vagamente Rei.

-Bueno chicos, vamos al cuartel antes de que nos echen la bronca por llegar tarde.

-Sí-respondieron los cuatro al unísono.

Salieron los cinco del aeropuerto, y al ir al coche se dieron cuenta de que los tres que fueran atrás iban a ir muy apretados, así que lo echaron a suertes. Fue Touji el que fue delante mientras Rei, Shinji y Kensuke iban apretujados en los asientos de atrás.

-Por cierto, ¿y Asuka?

-No te has enterado, ¿verdad?-preguntaron Shinji y Touji casi al mismo tiempo.

-No, supongo.

-¿Te acuerdas del día que te fuiste a vivir a Sapporo con tu familia?-preguntó Touji.

-Sí, ¿por?

-Porque ese día, un Ángel atacó Tokyo-3. El decimoquinto para ser exactos, Arael.

-¡Jo, y yo voy y me lo pierdo!-se quejó Kensuke.

-Resulta-dijo Shinji esta vez-, que ese Ángel tenía ataques psíquicos y Asuka se enfrentó a él. Su mente sufrió tanto que después de que Ayanami derrotara al Ángel, Asuka fue ingresada en el hospital de urgencia y posteriormente se la trasladó a una institución mental. Tiene esquizofrenia aguda.

-Ostras…

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde vas a vivir Kensuke?-preguntó Shinji.

-En un apartamento que me ha conseguido NERV. Está en el mismo edificio que el tuyo, Shinji.

-¡Qué bien!

-Kensuke-dijo Misato mientras conducía-, sabes que todavía no ha llegado la unidad 04, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, Misato-san.

-Vale, aún así tendrás que hacer las pruebas de iniciación para pilotos hoy, aunque no tengas tu unidad. Harás las pruebas en la unidad más estable que tenemos actualmente, la unidad 02.

-Muy bien.

-Touji, Rei y Shinji, hoy tenéis el día libre. Podéis hacer lo que queráis, eso sí, si se acerca un Ángel, venid inmediatamente a las instalaciones.

-¡Sí!-exclamaron los tres al unísono.

-Ya podéis bajaros-dijo Misato parando el coche frente al bloque de apartamentos donde vivían Touji y Shinji-, Rei, quédate en nuestra casa y esta tarde te llevaré a tu casa.

-No se preocupe Misato-san, cogeré el metro, pasa cerca de mi casa.

-Ah, vale, bueno, ¡adiós chicos!

-Adiós, Misato-san, adiós, Kensuke.-dijeron Touji y Shinji.

-¡Adiós!-dijo Kensuke emocionado.

Shinji y Touji se dirigieron de nuevo al apartamento y al llegar, ambos se sentaron a la mesa para desayunar, ya que a ninguno de los dos les había dado tiempo a hacerlo antes de salir a por Kensuke. Cogieron unos mochis que compraron el día anterior y se los comieron.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora, Shinji?-preguntó Touji mientras se acababa el mochi.

-No lo sé, la verdad.

Ambos comenzaron a pensar, y al rato Touji tuvo una idea.

-¡Ya sé!, podemos hacer una misión de investigación.

-¿Investigación?

-Vamos a casa de Ayanami y inspeccionamos a ver como es.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Venga…

-¡Pero estará en casa!

-No, recuerda que hoy tenía que recoger los resultados de las pruebas médicas.

-Ah, es verdad… Bueno, que no.

-Como no vayamos le digo a Misato que anoche te measte encima.

-¡Eso es mentira!

Touji se levantó, llenó un vaso de agua tibia y lo vació encima de unos pantalones de Shinji.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-preguntó Shinji furioso.

-Ahora sí que te has meado encima. O vamos o se lo digo a Misato.

-Vale, vale.

Touji sonrió victorioso y ambos salieron de la casa. Fueron en metro hasta la casa de Ayanami y subieron los pisos de escaleras hasta su apartamento.

Shinji se sorprendió al ver que la puerta estaba abierta, como de costumbre, pero esta vez Ayanami no estaba allí. Entraron y se encontraron con el destartalado apartamento de Rei.

Un corto pasillo/cocina, con una vitrocerámica antigua, una lavadora y un lavaplatos al lado derecho. Una puerta a la izquierda que seguramente daría al baño. Y una habitación al fondo. Aquella era la habitación de Rei. Estaba casi a oscuras. No había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuvo allí.

La almohada ya no tenía restos de sangre, la papelera se encontraba vacía… La cama estaba hecha y al lado derecho había una mini-nevera con la papelera al lado. Una bolsa de medicamentos, vasos de medición y varios rollos de gasa se encontraban encima de la nevera. Había también una silla delante de la cama, con una falda azul colgada del respaldo.

Lo primero que hizo Touji fue probar la cama. Se sentó en ella e intentó botar un poco.

-Esta cama es muy dura-se quejó Touji.

Pero en lo primero en lo que se fijó Shinji fue en la cómoda que había al lado de la cama, pegada a la pared. Se acercó a esta, y se fijó en los objetos que estaban sobre ella. Varias agendas, marrones y azules con un montón de marcapáginas. Y lo que más temía. Un estuche para gafas. Se acercó a él y lo abrió lentamente. Al abrirlo vio que las que alguna vez fueron gafas con alguna que otra grieta se habían convertido en trozos de cristal roto. Había algunas gotas de sangre seca en los trozos de cristal, así como el el interior del estuche.

Lo primero que le vino a Shinji a la cabeza fue a Rei aplastando las gafas de su padre con las manos. Lo que explicaba las vendas que llevaba en las manos días atrás. Pero se preguntaba ¿por qué guardaba Rei los trozos de las gafas rotas?

Un ruido inquietó tanto a Touji como a Shinji. Era la puerta del apartamento. Rei estaba entrando. Shinji dejó como pudo el estuche de las gafas en la cómoda y él y Touji salieron disparados, escondiéndose en el baño. Por la rendija de la puerta pudieron ver como Rei entraba en su habitación con unos papeles en la mano. Seguramente los informes médicos. Los dejó sobre la mesilla de noche y se tumbó en la cama mirando por la ventana. Eso aprovecharon ambos para salir discretamente de la habitación y salir del apartamento haciendo el mínimo ruido posible. Al salir bajaron rápidamente las escaleras y salieron del edificio.

-Ha estado cerca, ¿eh?-bromeó Touji.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso. NUNCA.

-Vale, vale… aburrido…

Justo cuando iban a entrar en la estación de metro el teléfono de Shinji sonó.

-¿Sí?

-Shinji, ven corriendo.

-¿Un Ángel?

-Sí, también he llamado a Rei. Supongo que Touji estará contigo.

-Sí, oye Misato, tengo que colgar, ahora voy.

-Touji-dijo Shinji después de colgar el teléfono-, todavía no ha acabado todo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Viene un Ángel. Y Misato ha llamado a Rei. Viene hacia aquí para coger el metro. Como nos vea va a sospechar…

-¡Corre!

Pero antes, volvamos al momento en el que Rei, Shinji, Kensuke, Touji y Misato llegan al bloque de apartamentos:

-Touji, Rei y Shinji, hoy tenéis el día libre. Podéis hacer lo que queráis, eso sí, si se acerca un Ángel, venid inmediatamente a las instalaciones.

-¡Sí!-exclamaron los tres al unísono.

-Ya podéis bajaros-dijo Misato parando el coche frente al bloque de apartamentos donde vivían Touji y Shinji-, Rei, quédate en nuestra casa y esta tarde te llevaré a tu casa.

-No se preocupe Misato-san, cogeré el metro, pasa cerca de mi casa.

-Ah, vale, bueno, ¡adiós chicos!

-Adiós, Misato-san, adiós, Kensuke.-dijeron Touji y Shinji.

-¡Adiós!-dijo Kensuke emocionado.

Shinji cerró la puerta y Kensuke y Misato se dirigieron al cuartel general de NERV. Al llegar, se encontraron a Ritsuko, la cual estaba esperándoles en la sala de vigilancia de pruebas.

-Bienvenido-saludó Ritsuko a Kensuke-, tú debes de ser el sexto niño, Kensuke Aida, ¿me equivoco?

-No, soy Kensuke Aida, encantado.

-Soy la doctora Ritsuko Akagi, mucho gusto-dijo dándole la mano-, bueno, ven.

Ritsuko cogió el Plug Suit y se lo entregó a Kensuke.

-Toma, ve a los vestuarios y póntelo. Al acabar pulsa el botón de la muñeca izquierda.

-Vale.

Kensuke se dirigió relajado a los vestuarios y se desvistió, dejándose únicamente las gafas. Se puso (con dificultad) el Plug Suit. Pero al ir a pulsar el botón, pulsó el de la muñeca derecha. Su traje se infló con una pelota de playa.

-¿Pero qué…?

Intentó darle de nuevo al botón, pero estaba tan hinchado que no llegaba a su otro brazo. Después intentó salir del vestuario, pero el traje se había inflado tanto que no cabía por la puerta. Suerte que Misato andaba cerca.

-¡Mi-Misato-san!

-¿Qué quieres Kensu…?-se calló al ver el globo en el que se había convertido Kensuke.

-Le has dado al de la derecha, ¿verdad?

-Creo que sí…

-Espera que te ayudo…

Pulsó el botón de la mano izquierda, haciendo que el traje que pareciera un globo, se le ajustara perfectamente al cuerpo.

-Eso es una función que tiene el traje para temperaturas extremas.

-Ah, vale…

-Anda, ve a la sala, que Ritsuko se enfadará si llegas tarde.

-¡Voy!

La doctora Akagi estaba esperándole en la plataforma de entrada al Entry Plug.

-Entra dentro.

-Sí.

Kensuke entró con cuidado en el Entry Plug. Ritsuko le daba órdenes desde fuera.

-Siéntate en el asiento.

Así lo hizo Kensuke.

-Inundad el Entry Plug.

-¿Qué?

El Entry Plug se llenó del líquido anaranjado con aroma sangriento que conocemos como LCL.

-Tranquilo, puedes respirar. El LCL entrará en tus pulmones y te aportará el oxígeno directamente a la sangre.

Kensuke soltó el aire y dejó que el LCL le anegara los pulmones. Al principio le dio asco, ya que sabía como olía, a sangre.

-Ionizad el LCL.

Un montón de colores y formar rodearon a Kensuke hasta quedarse transparente y poder ver a través de las paredes de la cápsula.

-Vale. Comenzad la activación.

El EVA-02 comenzó a recibir energía, los niveles eran normales y todo era correcto.

-Muy bien, Kensuke. Tus niveles de sincronización son un poco más altos de lo normal, te felicito.

-Gracias, doctora.

-Liberad al EVA-02.

Los anclajes se fueron soltando poco a poco. Finalmente el EVA-02 quedó libre.

-Ahora concéntrate sólo en caminar.

El EVA-02 dio un paso con el pie izquierdo, después con el derecho.

-Muy bien. Ahora los brazos.

La prueba duraría media hora más, finalmente Kensuke salió del EVA con cara de felicidad.

-Eso sí. Para comprobar tu habilidad tendremos que hacer otra prueba igual con el EVA-04 cuando llegue.

-Vale.

Mientras esto ocurría, un ser no identificado se acercaba con lentitud a Tokyo-3.

-¡Mayor Katsuragi!-gritaba Makoto mientras la buscaba.

-¡Makoto!, ¿qué quieres?

-Se ha detectado al quinto Ángel sobre Tokyo-3, Ramiel ha vuelto.

-¿Qué?

-Venga conmigo.

Poco después ocurría lo que ya conocemos:

-¿Sí?

-Shinji, ven corriendo.

-¿Un Ángel?

-Sí, también he llamado a Rei. Supongo que Touji estará contigo.

-Sí, oye Misato, tengo que colgar, ahora voy.


	6. Capítulo 5: Los Ángeles también cambian

Capítulo 5: La gente cambia… y los Ángeles también.

Shinji y Touji vieron el tren llegar y entraron nada más activarse las puertas. Sonó el pitido que indicaba el cierre de las puertas y el tren comenzó a avanzar. Lo último que vio Shinji al entrar en el tren fue la mirada de Rei, la cual acababa de llegar al andén cuando el tren partía.

Justo cuando iban a llegar al cuartel de NERV, las luces del tren cambiaron a color rojo y se emitió un mensaje:

-Desde este momento, el gobierno japonés declara un estado de emergencia. Siguiendo el protocolo de emergencia, este tren continuará hasta el refugio más cercano. Gracias por su comprensión.

-Mierda… Ahora que llegábamos a NERV…

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?-preguntó Touji.

-No lo sé…

Mientras en otro tren:

-Desde este momento, el gobierno japonés declara un estado de emergencia. Siguiendo el protocolo de emergencia, este tren continuará hasta el refugio más cercano. Gracias por su comprensión.

"Oh, no… No puedo llegar a NERV, y ya no puedo salir de aquí..."pensaba Rei sin mostrar un ápice de preocupación en su mirada.

Los tres pilotos de Evangelion estaban atrapados en un tren destino al refugio más cercano y sin posibilidad de llegar a NERV.

Y hablando de NERV…

-Mayor, ya han sido localizados los tres pilotos-dijo Shigeru.

-¿Y bien?

-Tanto Rei Ayanami, como Shinji Ikari y Touji Suzuhara, se encuentran encerrados en un refugio cercano a nuestro cuartel.

-¿Y qué hacen allí?

-No lo sabemos, pero suponemos que venían hacia aquí y les pilló la alerta en el tren…

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, Mayor?-preguntó Maya.

-No nos queda otra. Preparad a Aida y que salga en la unidad 02.

-Sí, Mayor.

-Mientras, intentad por todos los medios traer a Shinji, a Rei y a Touji.

-Vale.

Misato fue a hablar con Kensuke al vestuario.

-¡Kensuke!

-¿Sí, Misato-san?

-Necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Cómo?

-Ha llegado un Ángel, y no tenemos a nadie que pilote.

-¿Y dónde están Touji, Shinji y Rei?

-Atrapados en un refugio.

-¿No pueden venir?

-De momento no.

-Entonces pilotaré yo.

-Por fa… Espera, ¿has dicho que sí?-preguntó Misato extrañada.

-Sí.

-Muy bien, pues ponte el Plug Suit y la doctora Akagi te esperará en la plataforma del Entry Plug.

-Vale.

Misato volvió a la sala de mandos.

-¿Alguna novedad respecto a los pilotos Ayanami, Ikari y Suzuhara?

-No, Mayor.

-Lo malo es que, si queremos derrotarle necesitaremos dos EVA.

-Sí. He hablado con el laboratorio y, cómo no, nos han prestado el cañón de positrones y el escudo-dijo Makoto.

-Bien hecho Makoto-respondió alegre Misato-, Comandante, ¿qué hacemos?

-Mandad al sexto niño sólo.

-¿Solo?

-Sí, no necesitamos dos EVA. Y tampoco podemos lanzar uno con el Dummy System, ya que todavía está en proceso de actualización con los nuevos datos de protocolo.

-Pero señor, si el rayo del quinto Ángel alcanza al EVA-02, el piloto podría morir…

-No es problema-dijo Ikari-, lo más importante es la destrucción del Ángel.

-Bueno… Doctora Akagi, ¿el sexto niño está listo?

-Sí, mayor Katsuragi, ya está en el Entry Plug. Ionizad el LCL-dijo a los operarios-, cuando quiera, Mayor.

-Muevan al EVA-02 a la plataforma de lanzamiento 22.

-Recibido.

-¡Abran las compuertas!

-Compuertas abiertas.

-¿Listo, Kensuke?

-Listo, Misato-san.

-¡Ignición!

El EVA-02 salió disparado hacia arriba, hasta acabar en la superficie. Al llegar allí lo primero que vio fue al Ángel, a varios kilómetros de distancia.

-Kensuke, ¿Me escuchas?

-Alto y claro, Misato-san.

-Esta vez no nos da tiempo a ejecutar la Operación Yashima. El Ángel va ya por la capa número 17 de 22. Es más rápido que antes. Teníamos en nuestros planes reforzar las capas que protegen al Geofront, pero no nos ha dado tiempo. Así que tendrás que realizar 5 disparos seguidos en el mismo punto y sin fallar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, Misato-san.

-Tendrás que cubrirte, ya que si te alcanza uno de sus rayos, habría riesgo de muerte.

-Muy bien.

Eran las 15:36. Pleno día. Un EVA se encontraba a 120 kilómetros de Tokyo-3. Los otros tres pilotos seguían atrapados en el refugio, esperando que todo saliera bien. En el refugio se encontraron con Hikari, la presidenta de la clase. Se esperaban que fuera Kensuke el que derrotara al Ángel, pero se preguntaban cómo se protegería si ningún otro EVA salía con el escudo. Mientras a las afueras de la ciudad, Kensuke apuntaba con cuidado el cañón al Ángel, el cual era tan grande que se veía a esa distancia a simple vista.

-Muy bien Kensuke, dispara cuando acabe la cuenta atrás, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, Misato-san.

-Quince, catorce, trece, doce, once…

-Mayor Katsuragi, se detecta una gran masa de energía concentrándose en el interior del Ángel…

-Oh no, otra vez…

-Diez, nueve, ocho, siete…

El Ángel de repente brilló de una extraña manera. Y cambió de forma. Comenzó a achatarse y se abrió en dos, dejando al descubierto su núcleo. El cual brilló, y lanzó un rayo increíblemente fuerte al EVA-02. El cual lo esquivó ágilmente, por suerte.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Los Ángeles han cambiado. No son como eran cuando vinieron por primera vez, por lo que se ve-dijo Fuyutsuki.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Repetidlo.

Volvieron a hacer lo mismo. El Ángel seguía dividido en dos, con el núcleo visible.

-Diez, nueve, ocho…

-Otra gran masa de energía desarrollándose.

-¡No!

El Ángel volvió a cambiar de forma. Se convirtió en una cruz poligonal y su núcleo se dividió en cuatro. Y disparó de nuevo, por cuatro. Le costó muchísimo a Kensuke esquivar los tiros y uno dio en la mano del EVA, derritiéndola casi por completo.

-Mano derecha dañada en un 82%.

-¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué hacemos Mayor?

-Informe completo de la situación, Maya.

-Como se ha mencionado, la mano derecha del EVA ha quedado inutilizable. No podrá disparar. Por otro lado, el Ángel ya va por la capa 19 de 22.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada. Con el EVA dañado es imposible disparar.

-¡Mayor Katsuragi!

-¿Sí, Makoto?

-He conseguido una orden especial para poder traer a los pilotos en un tren. Tardarán 10 minutos en llegar.

-Menos mal. Kensuke, retirate a un lugar cubierto. Pronto llegará un EVA para ayudarte.

-Sí, Mayor.

-El escudo está allí, ¿no, Shigeru?

-Sí.

A los diez minutos, Rei, Shinji y Touji llegaban a las instalaciones de NERV. Los tres se pusieron su Plug Suit y esperaban órdenes.

-Comandante, ¿Quién irá a ayudar al EVA-02?

-Irá la primera elegida en el prototipo del EVA-00.

-¿El prototipo del…?

-Sí-dijo Ikari seriamente.

-Rei, ve a la plataforma del Entry Plug.

-Entendido.

Poco después, Rei junto al ProtoEVA-00 fueron lanzados al combate. Unos cinco minutos después llegaba al lugar de disparo.

-Estos son los planes: Rei, tú cogerás el cañón de positrones para disparar y Kensuke, con la mano izquierda, cogerás el escudo para protegerla. Rei, son cinco disparos seguidos al núcleo. Si fallas uno, al Ángel le dará tiempo a regenerarse.

-Entendido.

-Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis…

-Detectada gran masa de energía.

-Kensuke, el escudo.

-¡Listo!

Kensuke se puso delante del EVA-00 con el escudo en la mano izquierda. Mientras el Ángel cambió de forma, parecía un cañón en si mismo.

-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno, ¡fuego!

El Ángel volvió a disparar y dio en el escudo.

-Rei, no voy a aguantar mucho… ¡Dispara ya!

-Sí.

Rei disparó una, otra, y otra, así cinco veces en el núcleo. El rayo cesó. El Ángel volvió a su forma de ortoedro original y una llamarada de fuego salió de uno de sus vértices. Una especie de grito desgarrador salió del interior del Ángel, cambiando de forma. Un chorro de sangre azul incesante salía del Ángel, el cual parecía derretirse en ella.

-Traed a los dos EVA de vuelta.


	7. Capítulo 6: El salvador desconocido

**Capítulo 6: El salvador desconocido.**

Un día después de la derrota, por segunda vez, del quinto Ángel, Rei, Shinji, Touji y Kensuke iban a NERV para comenzar el entrenamiento de sincronización.

-Bueno chicos, ya me conocéis, soy Makoto Hyuga y seré vuestro entrenador de sincronización y habilidad.

-¡¿Tú eres el entrenador?!-dijo Shinji sorprendido.

-Sí… NERV con la reparación del EVA-04 y todos los gastos de presupuesto con las medidas anti-ángel, no les quedaba dinero para contratar a un entrenador… Así que seré yo. Bueno, cada vez que entrenemos iréis por parejas. Y cada sesión cambiaréis de pareja. Hoy irán… Rei con Shinji y Kensuke con Touji.

-Vale-dijeron los cuatro casi al unísono.

Y los cuatro se pusieron a trabajar. Hicieron pruebas de actos reflejos, bailes y varias pruebas. Shinji se descoordinó tanto que acabó estrellándose con Rei y cayeron ambos al suelo. Lo peor fue que Touji y Kensuke estaban bailando al lado y Kensuke se tropezó con el brazo de Shinji y acabó también en el suelo. Al final de las pruebas, Makoto habló con los chicos de nuevo.

-Bueno, ya está por hoy, pero todavía tengo algo que deciros. ¿Veis aquella pizarra de allí?-preguntó Makoto señalando a una pizarra de rotuladores pequeña que había colgada de la pared.

-Sí-dijeron los cuatro.

-Ahí voy a apuntar vuestros progresos. Haremos como una especie de competición. Cada día recibiréis puntos por como lo hagáis y como progreséis. El que más progrese conseguirá 10 puntos, el segundo 7, el tercero 4 y el que menos progrese sólo obtendrá 1 punto.

Cogió el pizarrín y se puso a apuntar sus nombres con la puntuación obtenida y quedó así:

Touji Suzuhara: 10 pts.

Rei Ayanami: 7 pts.

Kensuke Aida: 4 pts.

Shinji Ikari: 1 pto.

Asuka Langley Soryu: 0 pts.

-Espero que deis lo mejor de vosotros para quedar en lo más alto de la lista. Bueno, ¡nos vemos el jueves!  
-Adiós-dijeron los cuatro.

"¿Por qué habrá apuntado a Asuka?" se preguntaron Rei y Shinji al mismo tiempo. Los chicos abandonaron la sala, y se fueron con la doctora Akagi para hacer las pruebas pertinentes.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, Gendou Ikari estaba reunido con los miembros de SEELE.

-Gendou Ikari. Sabes a lo que nos enfrentamos-dijo SEELE 01.

-La amenaza ha vuelto-dijo SEELE 05.

-Y con ello la amenaza de los EVA-dijo SEELE 09.

-No queremos que vuelva a pasar lo que pasó con el decimocuarto Ángel-dijo SEELE 04.

-No volverán a entrar en modo Berserk-respondió el comandante.

-Más te vale, Ikari. O sino nos veremos obligados a tomar medidas, contra ti y contra el piloto del EVA en cuestión-dijo SEELE 01.

-Sí-y acto seguido Ikari se fue de la sala, dejando a solas a los doce SEELE.

-¿Deberíamos fiarnos de él?-preguntó el SEELE 12.

-Nos ha traicionado más de una vez-dijo el SEELE 03.

-Es verdad, pero lo necesitamos para nuestro propósito-dijo finalmente el SEELE 01 y los doce SEELE desaparecieron.

-¿Por qué no les ha hablado de los descubrimientos?-le preguntó Fuyutsuki a Ikari.

-Cuestión de privacidad. No hace falta que los abuelos sepan más de lo que ya saben-fue lo único que respondió Gendou.

Ambos volvieron al despacho de Ikari y allí estaba Maya esperándoles.

-Comandante Ikari, ya han llegado las noticias provinientes de las ruinas de Qumrán-dijo acercándose al escritorio de Ikari.

-¿Y cuáles son?-preguntó mientras Fuyutsuki se acercaba un poco.

-Se han encontrado 28 nuevos manuscritos que profetizan la segunda venida de los Ángeles, no dicen un orden concreto y por lo que suponemos, los Ángeles de los cuales tenemos sus cuerpos no volverán a aparecer, Es decir, Adán, Lilith y Shamshel. Eso sí, hay algunas partes que pueden dar a entender el hecho de que aparezcan Ángeles que no hayamos visto hasta ahora.

-Eso no es nada bueno-dijo Fuyutsuki con un tono ligeramente preocupado.

-Pero no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo-dijo Ikari-, señorita Ibuki, puede retirarse. Ah, y esto que quede entre usted y nosotros.

-Sí, señor Ikari.

Unos seis días después, llegaba finalmente desde Alemania la unidad 04. De nuevo, Misato tuvo que hacer de chófer de los pilotos. Mientras iban al puerto de Shizuoka, el cual era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar al EVA, Kensuke iba interrogando a Misato, mientras Touji y Shinji iban charlando animadamente en los asientos traseros, junto a una ensimismada Rei.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo, Misato-san?

-Claro, Kensuke.

-¿El EVA-04 no desapareció junto a toda la base americana hace unos meses?

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso, Kensuke?-preguntó Misato molesta.

-Información confidencial, Misato-san.

-¿No habrás sido tú, verdad Shinji?

-Yo no, Misato-san, al revés, yo me enteré por él.

-Vaya… Pero, sí, es cierto. Lo bueno era que los planos todavía están en nuestro poder.

-Y, ¿no tienen miedo de que vuelva a pasar lo mismo aquí en Japón?

-No. Básicamente porque ya lo probamos con un Dummy Plug antes de traerlo de Alemania.

-Ah.

Al llegar al puerto, el barco que venía de Alemania ya había llegado. Les dejaron ver el EVA durante unos instantes, ya que cuando iban a trasladarlo a un camión para llevarlo a las instalaciones de NERV en Tokyo-3, se le cayó la lona que llevaba encima. Era de color plateado. Durante una hora, el coche de Misato, junto a ella y a los cuatro pilotos fue detrás del camión para asegurar que llegará sano y salvo a Tokyo-3. Habían madrugado tanto que algunos, como Shinji o Touji se quedaron dormidos en el coche. Finalmente, llegaron a las instalaciones de NERV, y Kensuke se montó en el EVA-04, con su nuevo Plug Suit, de color plateado con detalles en rojo, para hacer las pruebas pertinentes.

Mientras, probaron la sincronización con el EVA los pilotos restantes, Shinji, Rei y Touji. La sincronización había subido en los tres pilotos. Shinji tenía un nivel de 85%, Rei de 89% y Touji de 73%.

Al salir de allí, Kensuke los estaba esperando en la sala de mandos. Pero cuando iba a hablar una alarma le interrumpió.

-¡Otro Ángel!, ¿en serio?

-Vienen más seguidamente que antes-dijo Shinji.

-¿Y cual será?-preguntó inconscientemente Rei.

Y para responderla, la pantalla se encendió, mostrando un aro enorme con forma de ADN.

-Armisael.

-¿Qué hacemos, Mayor?

-Saldrán los cuatro EVA a la vez.

-¡¿A la vez?!

-Sí, recordad lo que pasó la última vez.

-Tiene razón.

-Preparaos chicos.

-¡Sí!-dijeron los cuatro a coro.

Diez minutos después, los cuatro EVA salían exactamente a la vez, cada uno en un lugar distinto de la ciudad, haciendo una cruz entre los cuatro. Rei en el ProtoEVA-00 salió en el sur. A poca distancia se encontraba Shinji en el EVA-01. En el norte, Touji con el EVA-02 y cerca Kensuke en el EVA-04.

-Este es el plan: Shinji y Rei, iréis a por Armisael y lo cogeréis con las manos. Dolerá, pero es necesario. Cuando veáis que lo cogen, Kensuke y Touji iréis hacia ellos y cortaréis con el Progressive Knife al Ángel. ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí!

Unidad 00 y 01, ¡atacad!

Shinji y Rei corrieron hacia el centro de la ciudad donde se encontraba el Ángel. Rei lo cogió, pero a Shinji le costó hacerlo. Estando a punto de conseguirlo, a Rei se le escapó de las manos y en un ágil movimiento, el Ángel cambió de forma y atravesó a ambos EVA por el centro. En el centro de mando sólo se oían los gritos de dolor de Rei y de Shinji.

-¡Kensuke, Touji, ayudadles, corred!-gritó Misato.

-¡Sí!

Los dos EVA corrieron hacia el ángel a toda velocidad, pero lo que no se esperaban fue que el Ángel se alargara y los atravesara también antes de darles tiempo a reaccionar. Los cuatro estaban atravesados por el Ángel, el cual comenzó a cambiar de color. De blanco pasó a cuatro colores: Rojo, gris, violeta y naranja. Los colores se alternaban de lugar cada segundo.

-¿Qué hacemos, Mayor?

-No lo sé.

De repente, algo apareció por el horizonte. Era parecido a un EVA, pero de color verde. Se movía rápidamente hacia el Ángel. Sacó lo que parecía ser un Progressive Knife y antes de que el Ángel reaccionara, lo cortó repetidas veces, hasta que soltó a los cuatro EVA y se desintegró. Los cuatro EVA cayeron al suelo, y lo que parecía ser el quinto, desapareció, tan rápido como había aparecido.

En los cuatro Entry Plug sólo había silencio. Los cuatro pilotos estaban inconscientes. Rápidamente enviaron a los equipos de emergencias y los sacaron de los EVA. Los cuatro seguían vivos, por suerte, y los llevaron de urgencia al hospital.

* * *

Siento subir sólo un capítulo, pero es que llevo toda la semana buscando ideas y, ahora que la tengo, no me ha dado tiempo a desarrollarla. Eso sí, en cuanto tenga en capítulo 7, lo subiré. Por cierto... ¿Quién creéis que es el ayudante desconocido? Supongo que ya tendréis una idea de quién es...

Laas reviews se agradecen, bye!


End file.
